On The Street Corner
by isolatedsociety
Summary: When the Minister of magic herself finds the TARDIS, she finds magic may not be the only thing in play around England. Rated K plus because when I started I wasn't exactly sure where it was going.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so not totally sure how this works. It's a Doctor Who/ Harry Potter world story, that takes place about a week after the Cursed Child. Leave a review and enjoy :)**

Hermione was a very practical witch.

However, it had been a long, stressful week, and an early morning walk to work would do her some good. She knew every inch of the way, of course. Every streetlamp, bench, sign, business, house, and even the cracks in the sidewalk. Attention to detail was important, especially to the Minister of Magic. This calm was a change from the Ministry, who were scrambling after what was now known as the "Time Turner Incident". It was very comforting to see these common things exactly as they should be, as they always were.

So it is very reasonable for her to be utterly surprised and slightly troubled by the 1900's blue police box on the side of the street.

Other people pay attention to detail, and other people, specifically Muggles, might notice something out of place like that. One thing can lead to another, and soon there could be wizards mass Obliviating everyone who owns a telly. Hermione shook her head, thinking, _How could a witch or wizard be so careless? Lucky I found it this early, before any Muggles could stumble across it._ She knocked, receiving no reply. Pushing at the door, she found it locked. With a sigh, she pulled out her wand.

"Alohomora," she whispered, and with a satisfying click, it swung open. She tucked her wand back into her robes as she looked around. "Hello? Is anyone here? It's the Ministry, and by order of the Statute of Secrecy, this can not be on the side of the street."

It was bigger on the inside, but Hermione expected that, of course. No wizard in his right mind would travel around in a regular police box. A man in a striped suit poked his head out from behind the peculiar machine in the middle of the room. He looked discombobulated and vaguely insane as he looked her straight in the eye.

"What are you doing in my TARDIS? And how did you get in here at all?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tardis? No, never mind that. You'll expose us all, and get yourself arrested like this. Muggles can't see magic of any sorts, you know!" Hermione retorted.

"Muggles? Magic?" The man looked at her like she was ranting madness.

"For God's sake, have you been Obliviated? Magic must be kept secret from people without it, that law's been around for years. All wizards know it!" She was shocked by his complete ignorance.

"I'm not a wizard…" The man looked at her, her robes, her Ministry badge like they were the strangest things to see on a person.

"What do you mean, 'not a wizard', of course you are! Police boxes don't just appear on street corners, especially ones that are bigger on the inside. I studied magic for seven years, I know when it is in play." She paused, hesitant. "But there's something different here, I'll give you that."

"Seems practical, seeing as this is Time Lord science, and though it may seem magical, I assure you it is most definitely not."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm an alien, a Time Lord." He said this in all seriousness, but these words are simply ridiculous.

"Do you mean from a different country?" she asked, biting back a laugh. _One of the ones where they have lords, apparently. Though he sounds like he's from here..._

The man looked at her, almost offended, then sighed. "From a different planet. And I can see you don't believe me, and I don't know how to point it out to you except for THIS BOX IS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" He cocked his head and widened his eyes, like he was expecting a reaction. Then he deflated."You already said that, didn't you."

Hermione snorted. "Please, I've done this too, when I was 17. A fairly simple spell, really. Now, we ought to stop playing games. This box is magic, it is on a public street. Muggles could easily spot it, and if you'd kindly, and discreetly, move it elsewhere, that would be much appreciated." She walked confidently toward the door, and turned back to him. "Good day, sir. And you might want to do some research on the Statute Of Secrecy if you're going to travel through London like this."

From the central machine, an odd siren sounded, lights flashed, and the whole box began to violently rattle.

"Not now, please not now," the man muttered worriedly as he pressed buttons frantically. Abruptly, he stopped and looked at her, the insane look returning to his eyes behind glasses. "Well, it appears we will be going on a little side trip." The man scrappy suit grinned "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

 **If you have any recommendations for where they should go, please leave a review and tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's eyes widened. She could feel it, their movement through space and she realized, with a shiver, time. _I did_ not _want another time travel trip this week. One was more than enough._

"Where are we going?" she hollered. "And how can you be a doctor? I highly doubt you've gone to medical school."

"I'm not _a_ doctor, I'm _the_ Doctor. It's the name I go by. To where we're headed, I have no idea. Happens sometimes. The TARDIS wants to go somewhere, I go too. It's always very important" He seemed concerned as his words sunk in.

"But why am I here? You may be able to go anywhere you want at any time, but I am on a tight schedule today!" She panicked, knowing it was a very bad day to be late.

"It's a time machine, you don't have to worry about a schedule. First question: You also must be important, or the TARDIS would have left _after_ you had gone." The Doctor grinned.

"You talk about your Tardis like it's a living thing, like it makes choices. But you say there's no magic." _Or you're just insane,_ she mentally added.

"It is living. TARDIS, an acronym for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's got a heart, in the center there." He gestured with his head to the machine he was clinging to as they hurtled through who-knows-where. "On very rare occasions, it will decide I need to be somewhere and take me there."

"That still doesn't explain the lack of magic."

"Think of it as very fancy science." The TARDIS gradually stopped tremoring as they neared their location. The Doctor gestured at the door. "Take a look."

Hermione sighed, and pulled out her wand. "You've done this many times before, haven't you? Telling people to just stick their heads outside into the place of probable danger like you're asking for a weather report."

"I'd love a weather report too, actually."

Hermione rolled her eyes and cautiously peeped out the door. The bright light of the outside world made her blink and cover her eyes, but it hardly helped. This light was brighter than any normal sunny day in London. In fact, it wasn't comparable to any light on Earth. Though it shone every where the eye could see, it gave off a cold radiance that made Hermione shiver.

The Doctor poked out his head behind her. "Ah yes, the wonderful planet of Silmoni," he sighed, "Home to the very sensitive species known as the (he made an awful gurgling noise), but the rough translation is Questioners."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You might want sunglasses. Should be some upstair to your left. Or maybe right."

 **Note: I made up the planet in this along with the species, and I apologize for any problems that might arise from this. None of these places are canon. Hope you like it so far!**

 **Also sorry if it is boring I am definitely moving the plot along in the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This turned out much longer than the other ones.**

Five minutes later, after a short, self administered tour of the TARDIS, Hermione met the Doctor outside, both adorned with sunglasses. With protection from the blinding glare, Hermione could make out thousands of jagged white crystals, reflecting and distorting the light from the sun. It gave off little warmth, and she was infinitely grateful for the warm robes she wore.

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and walked around like he knew exactly where he was going, though Hermione doubted he did. Any qualms, however, were dismissed when a tall tower, quite close, became visible behind a mountain of crystals.

As they neared to doors, Hermione saw an engravement across the door arch, saying, "Knowledge Requires Dedication" which she whispered to herself as they entered.

"Doctor, if we are on a different planet, then why can I read the inscription?"

"TARDIS translates all languages, but also the Questioners engineered it to correspond with the brain to show what they want in your language. Very advanced in some ways, but in emotion, they are sorely lacking."

Hermione wasn't given a chance to question him further, for in that moment, a man and a woman in lab coats approached them. Their features were human, but their faces were devoid of emotion, except vague curiosity.

"Another trick," the Doctor whispered, "They look like whatever species you are most comfortable seeing."

The woman spoke first. "To what do we owe the pleasure of visitors? A tour, perhaps? I am the expert in this facility, and this is my understudy." She (or Hermione thought they were are 'she') gestured at the young man. Turning, she began to walk along the wall of the building.

She spoke to them without facing them, as if she couldn't be bothered."Here we are conducting complex research on a level three species, 3424. They call themselves Humans."

Hermione tried not to let her bewilderment show. _There are people here being used as lab rats._

The Doctor, however, seemed unfazed. "We'd like to see the research facility, please. My associate and I are curious about the foreign species brought to this area."

The man smiled. "You've heard of us, I assume. The research done here is known throughout the planet. We're personally investigating their brains. They are complex in the most simple way, but it is shocking they survived so long with their feeble adaptations."

"Could you elaborate on 'complex in the most simple way'?" Hermione asked, fighting down the edge in her voice.

The man, clearly excited by visitors, began walking backwards to continue the conversation. "Their brains are more prone to emotion than any other species. We all have basic misery, anger, and pride, but humans have an even wider range that causes devotion, mistrust, and even empathy. They are most prone, however, to fear. It drives them. Fear of losing family and social position. Fear of attack, failure, reputation, really almost anything you can think of, they are somehow afraid of it."

"It is truly amazing, their paranoia," the woman commented, nodding, "It is an evolutionary adaptation never before seen."

Hermione couldn't decide whether to be insulted or proud. The Doctor seemed to sense her need to make a snide comment, and spoke before she could.

"And how do the humans feel about this research?"

"You'll see in a moment."

They turned one more clean, white-walled corridor. Double doors labeled 'Active Research Area' opened, and the pair of Questioners gestured for Hermione and the Doctor to enter first.

What Hermione saw would never leave her.

 **Mwahaha cliffhanger! When I finished this I said 'Yay! Cliffhanger' then sort of went 'Wait… I want more… but I wrote this…' So yeah next chapter will be fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

Men, women, children from practically everywhere on Earth stood in clear tubes that hardly had enough space to sit in. Their features were distorted through a gel-like substance that kept them frozen in positions of horror, fear, and defeat. The feeling of the room was more devastating than a funeral.

Behind them, the woman pressed a series of buttons on a nearby panel. A tube containing a woman with dark skin moved forward and shot down. Once on a platform, the gel drained. She slumped forward, hitting the wall of her clear prison. Her eyes fluttered, and she looked up at Hermione, her eyes pleading. The tube swung open, and two figures in white, crisp coats grabbed her and forced her down on a silver lab bench. She fought them, but it was clear she was suffering and in poor health.

In the corner of her eye, Hermione saw the Doctor. He was hiding it, but he was without doubt, horrified.

"We have noticed, they fear us," the man put up a finger, "but we can block the part of the brain that creates fear, using this device." He gestured to a metal arch. "As long as it remains around their head, they cannot feel fear. They then speak to us, and it is _very_ interesting."

The woman turned. "My understudy is partially incorrect. We can manually deposit calcium in the part of the brain that create fear, and therefore stop them from feeling it again, but the process is irreversible, and can cause damage to other parts of the brain. It has only truly worked once."

Before the horror could sink in, the arch around the human woman's head began to glow. She then sat up, it hovering around her.

"Who are you?" Her voice was slow and warm, curious, but not fearful.

"We are the Questioners. You are here to be studied." The woman's voice seemed cold and unforgiving.

"Like lab rats? I don't want that. Take me home, please. I have a family," she said, confident.

The man turned to his visitors."Nothing we haven't seen before, but there it is. Devotion, a peculiar thing."

The woman spoke to the lab workers. "Remove the device, please," she said, utterly ignoring the human woman's questions and pleas. As the arch was turned off and pulled away, the human woman's eyes widened. She shrank down to make herself smaller. Her eyes found the Doctor, and she lunged for him, desperate.

"Help me! Please, take me home," she sobbed, quiet and scared. Her hands grasped his coat like it was a lifeline, and it probably was.

The Doctor looked distressed for a moment, but made no move to help her as she was pulled away, struggling to her tube. Hermione, however, was so disgusted and angry at these horrible _creatures_ , she could hardly contain herself. Grabbing his arm, she pulled the doctor away, briskly telling the Questioners she wanted to have a word with her associate.

"Muffliato," she whispered, touching her wand. "Now they can't hear us. I don't care if you're an alien, Doctor, but this is wrong. We need to help these poor people."

He nodded. "Of course we do. You can't study intelligent species without their consent, and they obviously do not have it. They aren't going to give up their subjects willingly, and there are also at least a thousand people here. It won't be easy."

A smirk began to spread across her face, and she turned so the Questioners wouldn't notice. "I happen to have a plan."

 **And I do not have a plan for what's next, but I'll just write it how the story wants it. This might be the start of shorter chapters, but I'll try to post more often to make up for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

She spoke fast and clearly, but he understood. She could tell he was fighting down a grin as they turned back to the Questioners.

"Are these all the humans here?" the Doctor's tone was light and curious, making him seem undoubtedly trustworthy.

"Yes, we're the only ones who got license to touch them. Some species wish to protect them, and made this research troublesome for us, but we've worked through the loopholes." The woman's smile had a cruel edge to it.

 _Don't fight them yet, wait for the right moment, stick to the plan,_ Hermione repeated to herself over and over as she plastered a fake smile on her face. "This tour has been marvelous. However, my associate and I are on a tight schedule, and must be leaving." She motioned to turn around and exit through the door they came from.

Before the Questioners could blink, she had pulled out her wand and stunned them.

The Doctor raced to the control panel as she sent spells whizzing across the room, straight at the lab assistants. The doors slammed and locked, leaving them with unconscious alien bodies and silent, screaming humans in clear tube prisons.

They got to work immediately, removing tube after tube onto as many platforms as possible, as fast as humanly possible (or in the Doctor's case, Time Lordly possible). Hermione helped startled and crying former prisoners to their feet. Strangers embraced each other and mumbled words of comfort. The dark skinned woman from before fell into Hermione's arms, crying softly. She pulled her close.

In this beautiful moment of humanity, Hermione felt united with these people who had suffered so much, who were finally free.

Despite this, everyone was more than ready to leave.

The Doctor unlocked the doors with what looked like a mechanical wand, and they all rushed out, an enormous mob of outrageously happy people, him at the lead. They raced down the corridors, laughing and panting, but not one lagged behind. Through the doors, they dashed, past everything that could hurt them here.

Just as they turned the corner to the final set of doors, they found themselves surrounded by Questioners.

 **I'm sorry, that was too much of a cliffhanger to miss out on. But I am fired up now, and might even get two chapters done today!**


	7. Chapter 7

There are some things you should know about desperate humans. They have been put into a situation where they have absolutely nothing to lose, except maybe their lives. However, it's possible that at this point they don't particularly care anymore, and will do almost anything. Anything to be free.

Questioners, despite their research and knowledge, knew nothing of this. They were utterly unprepared for their test subjects and their liberators to just rush past them.

And rush past them they did.

Their enemies were not armed, and they pushed them away, forcing their through like a knife. They had no reason to stop, to stay a minute longer in this awful place, that they thought they could never forget.

Hermione was one step ahead of them. Being Hermione, she knew that properly diluted Swooping Evil venom could erase recent bad memories. They had located the one subject whose fear had been erased and were planning on making sure he was safe. The plan, if it went right, which it probably wouldn't, could solve all the problems, fill all the loopholes. The only problem was the plan itself.

They seemed to have bigger problems at the moment, though. The Questioners may have been initially in shock when they ran past, but they pulled themselves together quickly and soon were in pursuit. People raced this way and that, their only guide being the Doctor, whose pace never slackened.

Hermione shot stunning spells at any Questioners who came too close to her charges, but when she missed, the mob took care of them. With their swift pace, they made it to the TARDIS in no time. People streamed in, the Doctor shouting for them to move to the side and be quiet. When the clamor quieted to whispers, Hermione pushed her way over to the central control area to speak with him.

The Doctor looked up from the screen. "I'll be able to do it. Send them all home, the exact time they left. Fortunately, you were right. None of them have been away from Earth for longer than a month. It's completely plausible."

Hermione rummaged through her Memory kit (Now standard issue for Ministry workers), until she found the small vial. "And can you administer the diluted Swooping Evil venom as they leave?" She held of the small beaker of blue liquid.

"Sure, if you can get something to dilute it with," he said incredulously.

"Not a problem," Hermione said, pulling out her wand. The Doctor pressed a few buttons, and a tank lowered from a ceiling. " _Aguamenti_ ," she murmured, and a jet of water spout from the tip, filling the tank. When she pulled it away, while the Doctor shook his head.

"I'll never get over that magic," he muttered, then grinned at her. "But more importantly, are you ready to send them home?"

 **I am sorry for the wait I was busy but I hope you enjoyed. Ending soon, I'll need a new story!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was ready, not only to send them home, but also to actually make it to the Ministry.

It was over fast. The Doctor pressed buttons and the people faded away into light, their horrible experience forgotten. A special blast was given to the man who couldn't feel fear, sending him to a safe facility, along with explanatory letters full of lies for his family. As the TARDIS cleared, the Doctor turned to Hermione, a huge grin across his face.

"You, Miss Granger, are one of the smartest humans I have had the pleasure of meeting."

Hermione laughed. "Thank you, Doctor. You are the best alien I've had the pleasure of meeting, but my experience is little."

"Yes, the Questioners are not much to compare with." He winked.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, which Hermione broke as fast as possible. "Well, it's been quite the adventure, but nonetheless, I do have to go to work."

The Doctor jumped right to the control panel. "Of course, and you won't be a second late." He pushed buttons while humming tunelessly. The siren sounded again, and they hurtled through space and time, back to London. Hermione clutched the rail, still surprised by the rattling.

She steadied herself as the TARDIS halted to a stop, and walked over to peek out the door. The exact street, not more than five seconds from when she entered the blue police box. The same boring details comfortingly in their exact right places. Exhaling, she readied herself for a nice, hopefully normal day at the Ministry.

"Have a nice day, Doctor," she said, and promptly stepped through the door.

He cleared his throat, his hand on the back of his neck. "I, um, seemed to have run out of power," he said sheepishly. "You don't suppose you could refrain from sending any of your wizards around here for a day or two, would you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose I could, Doctor, but if you cause any trouble I'll have to do something." With that, she turned on her heel to finally finish her walk to work.

 **Next chapter is epilogue!**


	9. Epilogue

Hermione was a very practical witch.

She didn't seek the Doctor out again. She left him to his business, and never entered a blue police box again. She didn't particularly want to. He caused more than enough trouble for her in one day. Another trip, she was sure, would be absolute chaos.

Besides, Harry Potter had caused her more trouble than she'd ever want again. Not to mention being the Minister of Magic. Hermione Granger was up to her neck in problems.

The Doctor was just not in her world of magic and secrets.

 **Yay yay yay I finished it and I like it and now I need a writing break. Hope you liked it, and if you did, look for newer stories of mine should I write more. Have a nice day/night/ whatever time you are at as you read this :)**


End file.
